xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Garn
Character Name: Garn Player Name: Dave Miner Jr Race: Human Homeland: Icara Profession: Weaponsmith 3 Adjectives to Describe: Pragmatic, Rough, and Opinionated Class: Other (Begin 4BP, 2RP, 6SP; Max 5BP, 2 RP, 10Skills, +1AP) Body Points: 5 (4 Original + 1XP) Armor Points: 2 (Chain mail) Total Hit Points: 7 Recovery Points: 2/hr Magik Category: N/A Special Skills: 18SP (6SP original + 4XP @ 12SP) Special Items: Special Notes: -In 502 Garn was attacked, disfigured and slain by members of the 3 Peaks Accord. His killers then stole Brant's Hammer. Garn was later resurrected by Knights of Veldron and transported to their Citadel. He now wears bandages or a mask to cover his scarred face and head and is hunting down his own murderers and the Thieves who stole Brant's Hammer. Merchandise I will be carrying: -Depends on what I can whip before game, usually several swords, some daggers plus various other types of weapons and armor. Relative Wealth: Struggling Allies: Aidan MacGregor (Dale Brodt) Aodh (Vern Kriske) Brannig – DECEASED Cyrus – Mage Sgt (Andrew Gaughen) Finn Llewellyn (Andrew Gaughen) Hector (No Player) Icara: First Blacksmith Horace – Mage Cpl (Dale Brodt) Selachian (Dave Selvadurai) Various Dwarven Blacksmiths Zachary (Mike Antos) Foes: Darien (Andrew Gaughen) Lachlann MacEwen (Kevin O’Hara) Stands with the Veldron Knights General Talonz (Ernest Burnett) Lt Temple -Rynith Elite Guard (Devin Parker) The Veldron Knights (specifically): Anduin of Veldron (Rob Carpenter) Ibrahim of Veldron (Devin Parker) Martin of Veldron (Aaron Lyle) Owen of Veldron (Mike Budzik) DECEASED Other Characters Garn Has Met: Adventurer (No Player) with Dwarven Axe Auberick , Lord of the Forest Fey (Dale Brodt) Bebar La Vash – DECEASED (Rob Carpenter) Cadmus (Scott Woodard) Cicero (Jay Mellas) Cronin (Tyler Thompson) Digby Daniels (Dav Selvadurai) Faylynn (Cabernet Baugh) Franz (Bryan Blair) Gideon (Andrew Gaughen) Jayfoot – DECEASED (I.J. Rosenblum) Kirin (Cabernet Baugh) Mehram (Pixie O’Hara) Ozog, Auberick’s Aide (Andrew Gaughen) Papillon (Kevin O’Hara) Randall (No Player) Father Risha (Andrew Elkins) Sedeth (Coffee Polk) Taspir & Solath Borran (No Players-see history) "Thomas" (Michael Parker) Vy (Coffee Polk) Zachary (Mike Antos) Goals/Desires: - To find and exact vengeance upon his killers - To recover Brant's Hammer - To expose "the truth" behind the Veldron Knights and to destroy the Order - To recover the Anvil of Brant - To obtain scrolls of spells to be used in Enchanting weapons - To continue his quest to amass knowledge of enchanting and forging magikal weapons Weaknesses: Currently driven by lust for Vengeance against his killers Hatred of Veldron Knights Obsessed with Artifacts of Brant Obsessive about forging normal & magikal weapons Former Drunkard, possibly recovering alcoholic Dislike of Karandians Distrust/Dislike of Gesnor Soldiers Hatred of Tocard Hatred of Sequestrum Wanted by Pirates (see history); will not sail because of this Wanted by Rynith (see history) Campaigns attended by this Character /Date: “Inn of the Grinning Gargoyle” December 1995 “Die Fledermaus Inn” October 1996 “Seaside” October 1996 “Duty, Honor, and Country” June 21-22, 1997 “Sacrifice” September 20-21, 1997 “The Road to Mulcott” September 12-13, 1998 “Boar & Thistle Inn” December 12, 1998 “San Bernardino Gamelette” July 24, 2002 Garn Character History Experience Points: 5XP Do you, the Player, have any medical problems that the GMs must know about? Please explain: No